Regression
by doctorwho9000
Summary: Mysteriously turned into babies, the Fazbear crew is discovered by the night guard. They are still in an adult state of mind, but that could change at anytime. But the question is: what caused this? How much cuteness can ensue from this? Warning(s): Antro!AU (furries), age regression, some swearing. Inspired by KudleyFan93's Baby Boom.
1. Oh No!

**I think I'll name these chapters based on song titles that are fitting to the content. Let's see how long that lasts.**

**For this story, I want to thank my inspiration, KudleyFan93, for her story, **_**Baby Boom.**_** I hope I can be just as good of an author in terms of age regression as you are.**

**Quick shout out to the "English to Pirate" translator, because if it wasn't around, there would be no possible way for me to have truly captured Foxy's pirate dialogue.**

**Additionally, the "animatronics", in this story, are furries.**

* * *

"_...Drinking champagne made of an angel's_

_Tears and pain, but I feel celestial._"

With the last verse of the chorus sung, the music began to shuffle again on the smartphone. The phone belonged to Jack Smith, aged close to seventeen years, with cleanly kept short brown hair, brown eyes, who wore a lighter brown, thick-framed glasses. Standing, he was about 5'10".

He was a night guard at Freddy's, and sometimes a day guard if need be. Since he had a job, his school allows for a shortened schedule so the students can work, so he doesn't have much schoolwork, if any, to worry about. Currently, he had another night shift on a cool spring night.

Reaching over to grab his phone, he still had the verse of "_Shampain_", a song by his favorite artist, Marina and the Diamonds, stuck in his head. The next song, "_Oh No!_" began to play as he checked his Tumblr account.

"..._I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine…_"

He hummed along to the song, but as the chorus began to build, he swore he heard crying. Shrugging it off, he turned his attention back to the song.

"_...I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh…_"

But as the chorus transitioned into the next verse, the crying seemed to have intensified. Now acknowledging it as a matter to be dealt with, Jack turned the music down, and flipped through the cameras. After checking them all, he determined that the insistent wailing was coming from the Show Stage.

Getting up with a flustered sigh, he grabbed his phone and left the office.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jack to reach the Show Stage, though the music on his phone had ended before he made it halfway there.

Standing in front of the stage, he couldn't see anything. But he still heard what sounded like crying, so he climbed up on the stage.

Once there, he still found nothing at first, but looking just a bit off stage, he saw what appeared to be Bonnie's bowtie.

Walking over to investigate, he didn't find Bonnie. Though the crying was louder here, and he felt himself involuntarily wince at each time. It was right behind him, concealed by one of the red curtains.

Slowly, he approached the curtain, and peeled it back carefully.

He was not prepared for the sight he saw behind the curtain.

It was a tiny purple bunny. Jack would have said it was a baby, and he would be right. Though when he said Bonnie's name, and the bunny turned around and tried to stop crying, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Bonnie?" Jack said again. "What happened?"

"I-I-I don't k-know," Bonnie replied, doing his best not to fall back into a crying fit, "One minute I was fine and tall. Now I'm small and… and…"

As he began to cry again, Jack went over to him, scooped him up, and began to calm him down. When Bonnie's tears dried, and he seemed to be happy again, Jack started back towards the office.

He was in the dining room when he heard a loud crashing noise in Pirate's Cove. He felt Bonnie's body tense in his arms at the noise. Admittedly, he jumped a little at the noise too.

Taking large strides, but being wary of Bonnie, he made it to Pirate's Cove not short after hearing the noise.

The only noticeable change to the Cove was that the curtain that was on the stage had fallen down, and that there was something, or someone, squirming around underneath it. Picking up the curtain, Jack was met with another spectacle.

A baby fox pirate. More likely, a baby Foxy.

"Foxy?" Jack asked the small figure.

"Aye," he replied, and Jack let out a sigh of relief, "What happened t' me?"  
"Well, like Bonnie here, you got turned into a baby."

He looked down at his now tiny body.

"I be a baby?" he said after his examination. "Ayely you're kiddin' lad."  
"I wish I was," Jack said, scooping him up, and shifting his hold of Bonnie to one arm only, "Let's get back to the office."

Ignoring the protesting words of the fox, Jack walked the three of them back to the office. Everyone seemed to be accounted for except one.

Freddy.

Gently setting the two down on the desk chair, which they both fit on comfortably, he peeked out into the East Hallway, as Freddy tended to favorite it.

Sure enough, in the corner of the hall, he saw a little brown bear, along with a top hat and bowtie next to him.

"Jack?" Freddy said aloud when he got closer, "When did you get so tall?"  
"It's more of a 'when did you become a baby' type deal Freddy," Jack said as he picked up Freddy.

"Really? This just has to be a dream."

Jack then lightly pinched Freddy, who let out a small yelp.

"Nope, not a dream." Jack said with a sheepish smile.  
"That wasn't funny…" Freddy said back, who appeared to be biting back tears.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

He then snuggled the bear, who then unexpectedly clung to his shirt afterwards.

"_I wonder what happened to them._" Jack thought. "_They seem to be really acting like babies, if not completely. Foxy seems to be the only one who hasn't exhibited signs of this._"

* * *

After sorting out something for the new babies to do, Jack had decided to call Chica. She was out with her sister, Toy Chica (most commonly referred to as Chi), and Mangle for a "Girl's Night Out" type of deal.

Though to call her, he had to use the office phone, since he let Bonnie and Foxy play games on his phone. Freddy, however, was still clinging to him, and appeared to be asleep.

On the fifth ring, Chica answered.

"Hello?" she opened with.  
"Hey Chica, its Jack." he said in a hushed tone, as not to wake Freddy.

"Oh hey Jack! Sorry I didn't realize who was calling, it was just listed as the pizzeria's name. What's up?"

"Well, we have a bit of a problem here."

"What kind of problem?"  
"Uh, the guys are… uh…"

"What happened to them?"  
"They're babies."  
"Babies!?"

Upon this revelation, Chica began to squeal, and go on and on about how cute they would be dressed up, etc., etc.

However, there were more pressing matters to be attended to.

"While that sounds very lovely Chica," Jack interrupted, "I have three babies here that need diapers, cribs, and other baby necessities before we have some accidents that violate rule four. Also, I would like to leave at some point and I don't think I want to leave with a sleeping baby Freddy."

"Alright, alright," Chica said. "Call up Mike, he should be able to help. I'll be back soon, okay?"  
"Okay."

She then hung up, and Jack put the receiver down. He then brought it back up and dialed Mike.

"I hope whoever this is realizes that it's close to five in the morning." Mike said in a harsh hiss.  
"Well a good morning to you Mr. Sunshine." Jack replied in a merry sarcastic voice.

"Jack? What the hell are you calling me for at this hour? It better be a damn emergency."  
"Well then potty mouth, it is."

He then filled him in on the situation.

"Heh, I have some stuff that can help you out." he said. "So they really are all babies? Even Freddy?"  
"Yes, even Freddy." Jack replied. "He's asleep in my arms right now, and by the looks of it, the others fell asleep on the chair. I guess the change tuckered them out."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure. I'll hurry that stuff over soon."

"Okay, thanks Mike."

Jack then set down the receiver softly. He then began to walk around the office, gingerly bouncing the newly turned cub in his arms, praying that the supplies would get here soon.

Sure they are cute, but he would hate to be without any help or supplies when things start to get messy.

* * *

**Marina references and failed attempts at cuteness ftw. I'll need input for future chapters (since I am always in a permanent state of writer's block), so leave some suggestions! I'd love to see what you want in the story.**


	2. Chica, Mike, and Jeremy to the rescue!

**Quick announcement before we start! This story is going to be connected with another one here shortly. It goes by the name of "Transformation" by my great friend and author, Kitten724Moti. I'm writing about the main crew, and she has the Toys, so it offers both perspectives told by different authors.**

* * *

When Jack heard the door to the restaurant open, he was hoping it was Mike, since it had been close to an hour since he got off the phone with him.

But when the footsteps brought Chica to the doorway, his heart sank. She would be of help, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

As another unexpected surprise to her arrival, Chica let out a squeal, and the babies woke up. Jack had half-expected them to cry, but it seemed as that wasn't the case with Freddy and Foxy, but with Bonnie, he swore he saw his lip quiver before he calmed down.

"Thanks Chica," Jack said with a sigh. "I thought you were Mike."  
"Heh, sorry." Chica said, apologetic. "It's just that they are cuter than I thought they would be!"

With her comment, their faces flushed crimson. She then moved over to the chair.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed by it!" she said, crouching down to their level.

"Easy for you to say," Bonnie grumbled. "You're still normal."

"Well I know what will cheer you up!"

Chica then proceeded to tickle Bonnie and he giggled. Foxy only rolled his eyes in disgust. Freddy, who really didn't care for the situation, shut his eyes hoping he could fall back asleep.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh.

"Did you by chance grab anything helpful to us after I called?" Jack asked, not bothering to mask his irritation.

"Why yes, I did!" Chica chirped cheerfully. "I left it by the door because I was excited to see them! I'll be right back."

She then rushed out the door quicker than she came in. Moments later, she came back toting bags in her arms, which contained diapers and baby powder. Jack felt himself involuntarily sighing with relief.

"Now if only Mike would hurry up with his end of the deal," Jack said.

Chica smiled and shook her head. "In all the years I've known him, he's never been on time. So while we continue to wait, why don't we get something on these little ones?"

"Agreed. Let's start with Freddy."

He proceeded to hand her the half-asleep cub. She had already laid out a blanket from the store to serve as a temporary changing station until Mike arrived. Powdering, putting on, and sealing the diaper on the young bear's body was easy, since he was in a sleep-like haze. For a moment he lifted his head up, looked down, and passed right back out. Jack and Chica laughed at that. Whether it was checking out what was going on, or from embarrassment that he passed out, they would never know.

"Okay, bring on the next one," Chica said when she was done. "Though can you handle it by yourself? I think I'll hold on to Freddy. I don't think putting him on the chair while he's asleep is such a good idea."

"Yeah, I can," Jack replied. "I've had plenty of experience with this."

As Jack went to grab one of the babies, Chica sprouted a confused look on her face.

"Really?" she said aloud.

He shot her a glance as he picked up Foxy, who was trying his best to wriggle free from the grasp. Immediately she went on the defensive.

"I mean it's just that you're so young, I didn't think you would have experience in things like babies." she said quickly.

Jack's face softened. "Yeah, I get that a lot. But I helped out with my younger family members a lot, and I've done some babysitting through the years."

As he approached the blanket, he knelt down, and gingerly placed Foxy on it. As he made the motion to grab the powder, he saw Foxy trying to slink away from the corner of his eye. Finishing his motion to grab the powder with one hand, he grabbed Foxy with the other by his tail, and he let out a yelp.

Scowling, Foxy said, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you need to have this on," Jack said, holding Foxy down with one hand as he skillfully applied the diaper with the other.

"But why do I have t' wear this? It's for babies!"

"Well now there captain, it's so you won't have any accidents on the floor. Also, do I need to remind you that you are in fact a baby now?"

"No…"

"Good. Now if you can be a good pirate, you may just get a special treat. I'm taking you over to Chica now, okay?"

Even before he could reply, Jack moved him over by Chica, who had laid out another blanket. He then crossed his arms and pouted.

A grin graced Jack's face as he smiled at how adorable it was. Walking back to the chair, he picked up Bonnie and took him over to the makeshift changing area.

In a faster fashion than the others, Jack finished with Bonnie.

"You weren't much trouble," Jack said to the purple bunny.

"I guess I prepared myself after watching the others." he stated with a nervous laugh.

Jack didn't quite buy it, but he shrugged it off. Though Bonnie had actually started to come to terms with the whole "being turned into a baby" thing, so he just went with whatever was thrown at him.

* * *

Another hour had gone by, bringing the day to seven in the morning. The past hour wasn't dull in the slightest though.

Chica had sung a few nursery rhymes to Freddy, whom had woken up after giving up on trying to sleep, and Foxy. Bonnie didn't want to join in, and was quite content on Jack's lap as he flipped through the cameras.

The first diaper change had occurred as well. It happened to Bonnie, and when he realized what had happened, he did start to cry a little bit, prompting comforting words from Jack and a diaper change.

Though while he was being changed, Bonnie looked over at Freddy and Foxy who were by Chica's side, and were snickering. He couldn't tell if it was directed towards him, or if it was something else, but he then felt self-conscious about it.

Thankfully, as Jack finished strapping on Bonnie's new diaper, the main door opened, and within a few moments, Mike was standing in the doorway.

"Mike!" Jack said, sounding breathless. "You're here! What took you so long?"  
Mike shot him a look. "Do you think getting down a baby crib, changing table, and everything else associated with it is an easy task so early in the morning? Just so you know, it isn't. I called for help, and since I'm worn out, why don't you come and help us move it in?"

After he finished his sentence, he then looked down and saw the babies staring back up at him. He let out a light chuckle, and bent down and looked Freddy in the face.

"So the great Freddy Fazbear is now a little baby, huh?" he said.

"Watch it Schmidt," Freddy snapped back angrily.  
"Ooh, I'm so scared."

Freddy, now realizing he could do nothing to get back at the guard like he normally could, folded his arms and pouted.

Jack then moved Bonnie over to Chica, and started towards the door.

"Will you be alright for a little while we set this up Chica?" Jack asked before leaving.  
"Of course dear!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Jack smiled back, and then went out to the parking lot to help Mike with the crib. When they got there, he saw exactly who the "help" was.

Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Jack sighed. He didn't mind the blonde, in fact they were good friends. His personality irked him on many occasions. The constant use of puns and teasing wear thin after a while. When the two went to school together, they had electives together all the time. Another piece about Jeremy that Jack somewhat loathed was the fact that they shared a birthday. Granted, Jeremy was two years older than him and turning nineteen this year, it still bothered Jack.

When he got closer, Jack noticed there were some scratches up Jeremy's arm. He laughed to himself. Jeremy had always been a bit of a klutz, so he probably scratched himself up on the doorways and anything that could have been poking out.

"Hello there sweetie," Jeremy said with a wide smile on his face, "Miss me?"  
"Ha-ha," Jack uttered. "Let's just start moving the stuff, okay?"

"Agreed," Mike said gruffly. "You two start with the crib, and I'll carry this box of toys in."

Pulling the crib out of the truck, the two carried it with ease into the restaurant. With a joint effort, they hoisted it up into the Cove.

When they finished, Jack asked Jeremy for a chair, and he handed it to him. Hanging the curtain back up was easy, though Jack was almost done when Jeremy asked him something. It sounded like a yes or no question, so Jack answered with a "Yeah Jeremy." to him.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six then!" he said enthusiastically.  
"Wait, what?" Jack said, jumping down from the chair he was on.

"I asked you if you would like to go out for our joint birthday on Friday at six," Jeremy said, "To which you replied, "Yeah Jeremy", so it's on!"

"Is this a date?"  
"Only if you want it to be."

Jack's face flushed, while Jeremy stood there with a sheepish smile. For as long as Jack has known Jeremy, he's been known to do two things: make terrible puns, and subtly ask people out. Granted, all he could take it for was a simple birthday celebration, not a date ploy.

"Be sure to wear something nice." Jeremy remarked.

Totally a date ploy.

"Okay Jeremy, I will." Jack said with a sigh. "Let's just go get the changing table."  
"Right." Jeremy said.

So the two went back out to the truck. Along the way, they passed Mike with the box, which was odd. He had the lighter object, and Jack had fixed the curtains. He probably stopped off to see the babies.

Just like the crib before it, the two didn't have any difficulty. When they finished, they found Mike with Chica and the babies. Chica was playing with Bonnie and Foxy, while Mike was holding Freddy's hat above the bear, while he tried reaching up with his now tiny arms.

"Give it back Schmidt!" Freddy yelled, growing more agitated with each failed attempt.

"Only if you can reach it Fazbear!" Mike replied with a laugh.

"Hey Freddy," Jeremy called out from his spot at the door, "I guess you can say Mike's being a little unbearable right now huh?"

He then proceeded to laugh at his own pun, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Jack snorted in disgust.

"Well with that, I'm out," Jack said. "I'll be back this afternoon. I'm going home to get some sleep."

Jack then stormed off. Jeremy was quick on his heels.

"Oh come on Jack! Lighten up!" he said, before completely disappearing.

When he left, Mike gave the bear back his hat, to which Freddy stuck out his tongue and Mike did back.

"I should go too, especially since I'm Jeremy's ride." Mike said, heading towards the door, "Do you need help with anything else before I go Chica?"

"No, I'm good." Chica said, and then motioned for him to leave. "Run along, I can take care of the boys here."

"Okay then, see you later Chica!"

He then left, leaving her alone with the babies.

"Now what?" Freddy asked.  
"I'm feeling kind of hungry…" Bonnie said, voice teetering on a whine.  
"Me too." Foxy stated in a similar tone to Bonnie's.

"Well I know just how to fix that!" Chica said. "Let's go to the kitchen!"

She then picked up the trio of babies, and headed towards the kitchen.


	3. Bottles and Naptime

**Just a little late as per usual. Don't fret, I'll be trying to update this more often! Or at least write more often, but school burns me out during the week, and on the weekend, I want to relax a bit.**

**With that aside, enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

It didn't take Chica long to haul the hungry babies into the kitchen. Since they couldn't sit in the normal chairs, she looked around for some high chairs. By a stroke of pure luck, there were three out near a counter. As she lowered each one of them into the chairs, she couldn't help but wonder why there were high chairs out.

Alexi, the janitor. Normally, they were stored in a closet here in the kitchen, but he must have decided that their current location was good enough. Or he was starting to feel the effects of old age on him. Chica grinned as a memory flashed through her head. To think the workers here thought he was a Soviet spy at one point…

Snapping out of the daydream, she went into the pantry in search of baby formula.

But why would they even have baby formula? She thought to herself as she stopped in front of the pantry. It's not like it would be something they would keep on hand. Then she remembered that when the others brought the baby supplies in, Mike left the formula in the kitchen.

Opening up the pantry revealed that there was baby formula waiting right in front of her. Grabbing it, she took it to a counter and opened it. As she prepared it, a small mutiny was happening within the newly-turned babies.

"Bon," Fred said from his highchair. "You've got to cut this out."  
"Cut what out?" he asked.

"The baby stuff! Crying when you had that accident? Just letting Jack put a diaper on you?"  
"It was easier than to fight! Plus I couldn't help the crying, it just came over me."

Freddy's face softened, but he was still skeptical. He didn't really have much time to argue when Chica came back, three bottles in hand.

"Here we are!" Chica chirped. "Nice and warm for all of you! Drink up!"

She placed a bottle in front of each baby. Dumbfounded, each of them stared at the bottle. Freddy was the first to boldly pick it up, and with a surprising ease, managed to start suckling down without any problems. Bonnie had trouble at first, but then decided to copy Freddy.

Foxy had the hardest time. No matter what he did, he kept fumbling the bottle. Just when he secured a grip on it, he smiled. But as he brought it towards him, his grip loosened, and the bottle fell to the floor.

He sighed. Chica immediately picked up the bottle.

"I've been havin' some trouble with that lass," Foxy said.

"Then why don't I help?" Chica replied.

"Lass-"

Foxy was cut off by Chica scooping him up in her arms. Cradling him with one arm, she fed him with the other. As he sucked away on the bottle, he couldn't help but feel comfortable. His adult mind then reprimanded him for taking pleasure in this activity. Yet, he couldn't help but feel right at home in Chica's arms.

Meanwhile, the other two watched in disgust and jealousy. Disgusted because they were appalled by Foxy's actions, while simultaneously jealous that he was the lucky one to be fed himself.

After Foxy guzzled down his last bit of formula, Chica draped a towel over her side, and burped the kit. He let out a tiny burp.

"Thanks for the help lass," he said.

"Not a problem sweetie!" Chica replied.

She gave him a hug and then set him back in his highchair for the time being. Picking up Bonnie, she repeated what she did with Foxy. However, he let out a large burp.

"Excuse me," he muttered sleepily.

Chica let out a small giggle. Moving down the line, she did the same with Freddy, who, after much patting, finally caved in letting out a burp.

"This has been an eventful day, huh?" Chica asked rhetorically. "Let's put you guys down for a nap, okay?"

Not one of them protested. If they weren't so sleepy, then they would've. But a nap sounded like the best thing in the world to the newly turned babies. When they got to the Cove, they all were half-asleep, and didn't even seem to mind that they would be sharing a crib.

* * *

After a dreamless sleep, Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. Giving himself a moment to wake up, he took note of his surroundings. He was in a crib, and from what he could tell, it was big one. Next to him, he silently giggled at the fact Freddy and Foxy were cuddled together in their slumber.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming into the Cove. Looking up, the source was Jack. He was back! Bonnie was about to cheer in excitement when he noticed Jack put a finger up to his mouth, and pointed over at the other sleeping babies. Bonnie then went silent as Jack picked him up, and carried him out of the crib.

He wondered where they would be going, but it became increasingly clear when they reached the office. Inside, the blanket from the previous night was there, but on it was crayons and paper. There was something else on the blanket too.

"What are the other things on the blanket?" Bonnie asked.

"Binders. It's so we can sit on the blanket and still draw without any trouble." Jack replied. "But you'll be drawing, and I'll be doing homework. If you need anything, just say something, okay?"  
"Okay."

Lowering Bonnie down, he put a blank piece of paper down on one of the binders, and opened the crayons for Bonnie. Once he was set, Jack sat in the chair and began to work on his assignments.

Staring at the blank page, Bonnie contemplated what to draw. It took him a few moments to decide on what to draw, but he did. Feverishly, he began to scribble on the paper. When he finished, he sat back and admired his work, even if it was crudely drawn, with equally as crude letters he wrote on the page.

"Jack?" Bonnie called out when he was ready to show Jack his drawing.

"Yeah Bonnie?" he asked, looking down at the baby bunny.

"I-I drew this for you."  
"Oh really? Let me see it."

Blushing, he handed over to Jack. He began to examine it, and a smile crept over his face. Even though it wasn't the best drawing, it was still incredibly sweet. The setting was outside, in what appeared to be a nice day. In the middle, there were two figures: a boy (presumably Jack), and a purple bunny (Bonnie). Underneath it, the words "Best Friends" were written in the most adorable writing ever, even if it wasn't the neatest.

"Bonnie, this is amazing!" Jack exclaimed.

"You like it?" Bonnie said, somewhat in disbelief.

Jack bent down and scooped Bonnie up and looked him in the eyes.

"I love it." Jack said. "Thank you for this picture."

"Your welcome." Bonnie replied.

Jack then snuggled Bonnie. After, they both were drawing and having a good time. They heard some scowling coming from the Cove, and snickered. It sounded like one, or both, of the new babies needed a change, and were protesting it. Or they were yelling at one another because they were snuggled up with each other, Bonnie informed Jack.

Things settled down again, but they soon heard a clanging metallic sound. It came from the cameras. Jack quickly flipped to the one needing attention, and saw it was coming from the kitchen.

"Come on," Jack said, picking up Bonnie. "Let's go see who's here."  
"Why are you taking me?" Bonnie said, starting to panic. "What if he's dangerous?"

Jack laughed.

"No, the only one who would be in the kitchen in this hour other than Chica isn't dangerous," Jack told Bonnie. "Don't you remember who I'm talking about?"

Bonnie shook his head. He didn't remember!

Carrying the bunny, Jack began to head towards the kitchen. The whole time, Bonnie began to tremble in his arms. Jack mentally sighed, and was constantly whispering reassuringly to the bunny, who only clutched his shirt harder. Did he really not remember? That, Jack thought, is troubling.

Reaching the kitchen, it was dark except for the light streaming out of the open fridge. To Bonnie's more baby-like mind, he was terrified. The shadow of the figure in the fridge was scary. So scary that the tears and scream he was biting back came out like a bullet train.

Startled, the figure dropped what it was holding, and it made an even louder crash. Quickly, Jack turned on the lights, illuminating the room.

With more concern for the wailing baby than who was in the room, Jack immediately started to comfort Bonnie.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. He's not going to get you. Shhh."

Bonnie finally started to calm down when the visitor started to talk.

"What the hell." he said. "What the HELL are you holding?"  
"Bonnie." Jack answered. "He got turned into a baby. So did the others, except for Chica."

"How?"  
"I don't know, Goldie, why don't you tell me. You're the go-to guy for magic, so care to offer and explanation?"

The golden bear was speechless, and so was Bonnie.

How could he have forgotten Goldie?!


	4. Goldie's Secret

**I'm not dead, I promise! I admit, I lost interest in this project, and my multitude of others. Recently, I got the inspiration to come back to them, so here's chapter four! Still shorter than I would like them, but I would prefer a well-crafted short chapter over a poorly written lengthy chapter.**

* * *

Bonnie felt his face flush red. How could he have acted like a baby in front of Goldie! Of all the people he could have done this in front of and would have been okay, he did in in front of Goldie…

"Hey Mr. Wise guy," Jack said, "Do you have an explanation for this?"  
Goldie shook his head. "No, I don't actually. Well…."  
"Well what?"

"Well, it's just that it could have been _him_… but he's been gone for years. It's always possible though…"  
"Who are you talking about?"

Jack was cut short by the ringing of his phone. He maneuvered it out of his pocket whilst still holding Bonnie, and groaned.

"It's Jeremy." he announced. "I need to take this and it could be awhile. Mind holding Bonnie?"

Before either could open their mouths and protest, Jack plopped Bonnie in Goldie's arms as he walked out to take the call.

The now small bunny looked up into his friend's eyes, and he met his gaze with a smile. However, his eyes. There was something about his eyes. Bonnie felt his own tearing up.

Goldie was confused at first. Then it hit him after a moment. Due to his meddling in magic, his eyes now default to black around, with a white iris in the center. Normally he would change them for a performance or going out in public, and not in front of his friends. Though he knew that must be the cause of Bonnie's watery eyes.

Shutting his eyes, he began the process to change them. In mere seconds, he reopened his eyes, and he was greeted with the confirmation as Bonnie's face relaxed.

"Sorry," he said, looking at Bonnie again, "I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Neither did I." Bonnie said, feeling ashamed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You're a baby now, so it's understandable."

"True, but I did… Never mind."

"Did what?"

"I did forget you until we came in here. Crazy right?"

Now Goldie was concerned. He didn't think, or at least not until now, that it would be that bad. Everyone would be babies, and still have their adult minds, and eventually turn back into adults. He was certain that _he_ didn't do this, since he hasn't pranked the gang since March (he really should get back to pranking them).

But in all seriousness, there was only one who possess the quality of magic to do this. If only _he_ was aware of it was the question. Though his magic was so potent, such raw power that… that…

That it could make this situation a lot more "permanent" than anyone would want.

"OUCH!"

He was snapped out of his thought when Bonnie pinched him in the side.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"I was trying to get your attention for a few minutes now." Bonnie stated coolly. "But you were ignoring me."

"Do you need something?"  
"I'm hungry."

Goldie sighed. He started to warm up a bottle for Bonnie when Chica walked in.

"Goldie!" she shouted, and came over to give him a hug. "When was the last time I saw you?"

"March." he replied.

"And look at all that's happened! We have babies now!"

She pinched Bonnie's cheeks, which caused him to whine.

"Hey, while you're at it, could you whip up another two?" Chica asked. "Freddy and Foxy are a bit cranky."

"Sure thing." Goldie replied.

All he had to do was add additional formula to the brew he was already making. Not long after, the bottles were ready, and Jack had come back into the room.

"Hey Chica," he called out and approached the group. "Sorry I had to take that. It was Jeremy."

"Not a problem at all." Goldie said as he struggled to feed Bonnie.

"Sorry to leave you in the lurch, but I have to get these over to the others." Chica said. "Hopefully they'll be fine when I get back. Hopefully. I'll see you in a little Jack!"  
"See you later Chica!"

As she left, Jack looked over at Goldie and chuckled. The poor bear was having a rough time trying to feed Bonnie.

"Want me to do it?" Jack offered.  
Goldie sighed. "Yeah, go for it."

Handing over the baby bunny, and then the formula, Jack positioned Bonnie properly, and he began to suckle down the formula.

Goldie's mouth dropped. "How did you do that? I can't even do that!"

"Practice I suppose." Jack said with a grin.

* * *

"Good, she's gone." Freddy huffed.

Being a baby was one thing, but being trapped with Foxy too? It seemed like a never-ending nightmare. At least Chica left to go get bottles and left them alone for a minute. Though she could've taken them out of the crib.

"Too bad the lass is gone," Foxy replied. "I like this baby treatment. I don't have to do anything for myself anymore!"

"Easy for you to say." Freddy said. "This is probably the closest you'll ever get to Chica."

"Repeat that."

"I said that this is probably the closest you'll ever get to Chica. As an adult she totally rejected your advances."

As soon as he realized what he had said, Freddy regretted it. Foxy crawled over to the bear with such a fury, he didn't register that they collided and bonked heads. He then sat there stewing with his anger while Freddy tried not to cry.

"_I'm an _adult." he thought to himself. "_Adults don't cry when they bonk their heads. We just move on. But it _**hurts**_!_"

Just as Chica came back, bottles in hand, Freddy let loose the dam he had built to stop his tears. He quite literally bawled like a baby. Upon hearing this, Chica immediately put the bottles down on a nearby table, and went to cradle the crying baby.

"Shh, it's okay Freddy." she said soothingly, while stroking his back. "What happened?"

"F-foxy ran into m-me and hit my head." he wailed.

"FOXY!" Chica yelled.

"Yes, lass?" he said, snapping out of his daze.

"Why did you run into Freddy?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it instantly. How could he tell her the truth? That would be embarrassing, even more so than having an "accident".

"Are you going to answer me?" Chica said again.  
"I… Uh… I…" Foxy stuttered.

"That's not a good answer honey." she said with a sigh. "I'm afraid you'll have to be put in a timeout after you're done eating."  
"T-timeout?"  
"Uh huh, a timeout. While the rest of us are playing, you'll be in here. I'm sorry Foxy, but you need to learn to take responsibility for your actions."

The kit lowered his head in defeat. Stupid Fazbear.

* * *

Later on, everyone but Foxy was in the security office. Jack was flipping through the cameras while Goldie and Chica played with Freddy and Bonnie on the blanket that was rolled out.

"So Goldie," Jack said, putting down the tablet. "You never did finish telling me what the sudden cause of this age regression was."

"Uh… I did! Totally did." Goldie said, standing up.

"Why are you acting so weird?"  
"No reason! I just remembered I have to go… get my fur done. Bye!"

Before Jack could open his mouth again, Goldie was gone.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked aloud. "I thought it was a simple question."  
"Knowing Goldie," Chica began, "It's probably more complex than we want to know."

* * *

When he rematerialized, Goldie found himself back in his room. It was in the restaurant, but sealed off from the rest. The only way someone could enter it would to tear down the door, which he was assured no one would do, since this nobody knew it existed.

As he flopped on the bed, the only reason why he couldn't tell the others is because of what would happen in the worst case scenario.

They become babies, but permanently. He knew the cause too.

Spring.

He was a bit of a mystery. The Fazbear group was a unique bunch. They were born, and aged until a certain point, and then stopped. Only if and when they went to reproduce would they age more, and then stop again. Spring didn't fit that mold. He kept aging, and aging. It was quite rapid too, so that when Goldie reached his peak age, Spring was an old man!

They then took him away. However, Goldie had heard that they managed to get him back to the age he was supposed to be this whole time. That could pose a problem though, since a side effect is memory loss.

In many ways Spring was connected to the others. Almost all of those ways involved magic of some kind. So naturally if he forgot about the others…

It all adds up.

Yet it bothered Goldie, and he grabbed a nearby pillow for comfort. He was spared, due to his magic. But the others weren't, and he just couldn't tell them, "Hey, you guys are going to be babies forever!"

He sighed. He figured that it would be best to wait until tomorrow to try to come up with a solution if all else fails.


End file.
